bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Onua/G2
Onua jest Toa Ziemi, jednym z sześciu Władców Żywiołów. Biografia thumb|left|230px|Onua i Korgot wkraczają do jaskini po Złotą MaskęOnua i inni Władcy zostali wezwani przez Obrońców i spadli z nieba na wyspę Okoto. Onua wylądował w Regionie Ziemi, gdzie przywitała go władczyni plemienia Ziemi, Korgot; razem z nią Toa wyruszył na poszukiwanie swojej Złotej Maski Mocy. Po tygodniach długiej i męczącej podróży, dwójka dotarła do podziemnej jaskini, w której znajdowała się maska. Podczas gdy Onua zdobywał artefakt, Korgot walczyła ze ścigającymi ich zielonymi Pająkami Śmierci. Gdy wreszcie Toa założył złotą maskę, uzyskał pełny dostęp do swojej mocy żywiołu i oswobodził Obrońcę. Wtedy dowiedział się o swoim kolejnym zadaniu, jakim było przebudzenie Ekimu, Twórcy Masek. Niedługo potem, Onua dotarł do mostu, który prowadził do Miasta Twórców Masek. Spotkał tam również pozostałych Toa. Kiedy Tahu oznajmił, że to on powinien ich poprowadzić, Kopaka nie zgodził się z tym i w rezultacie dwaj Toa wdali się w bójkę, którą próbowała przerwać Gali. Onua pomógł jej i rozdzielił walczących. Wtedy Gali zaproponowała, aby zagłosować, kto powinien być przywódcą. Lewa zagłosował na Onuę. Chwilę później, Pohatu zauważył, że coś się zbliża i na drodze Toa stanął Lord Pająków Śmierci, strzegący wejścia do miasta. Toa zaczęli atakować strażnika pojedynczo, Onua jednak wiedział, że nic to nie da i powiedział, żeby połączyli siły. Współpracując, udało im się pokonać Lorda, a wtedy Onua uderzył swoim Tektonicznym Młotem w ziemię. Kawałek mostu oderwał się i posłał pokonanego pająka w przepaść. Następnie Toa wkroczyli do ruin miasta, by odnaleźć Ekimu. Dotarłszy pod mury miasta, Tahu aktywował pułapkę, która zamknęła przez Toa główną bramę. Sytuacja ta była powodem lekkiej sprzeczki Tahu i Kopaki, Onua jednak powstrzymał ich obydwu, nim doszło do walki. Zaraz potem Lewa wzbił się w powietrze, aby sprawdzić, co znajduje się za bramą i zniknął pozostałym Toa z oczu; w tym samym czasie, z ziemi dookoła wojowników zaczęli wyłaniać się Wojownicy Czaszek, kilku z nich pojawiło się także na murach miasta i zaczęło strzelać do Toa ze swoich miotaczy. Onule udało się strącić otaczających ich wrogów z powrotem w szczeliny w ziemi, uderzając swoim młotem o podłoże, siła uderzenia była jednak zbyt wielka i pod jej wpływem most za plecami Toa zawalił się. Z pomocą drużynie nadciągnął Lewa, który zaatakował strzelających do nich z murów Wojowników Czaszek od tyłu. Pokonawszy przeciwników, Toa ruszyli w głąb miasta. Lewa oznajmił, że widział arenę i zaproponował, by się do niej udać, Kopaka jednak kazał drużynie podążać swoim śladem. Lewa zignorował jego rozkaz i ponownie zniknął Władcom z oczu. Po jakimś czasie Toa wkroczyli na arenę, gdzie znaleźli nieprzytomnego Władcę Dżungli, pozbawionego maski. Chwilę potem ujrzeli Rozcinacza Czaszek, uciekającego w głąb areny z maską Lewy w dłoni. Cechy i umiejętności Onua to mądry Toa, który rzadko się odzywa. Jednakże, jest szanowany, a inni Władcy wiedzą, że gdy zacznie mówić, warto go posłuchać. Onua lubi spędzać czas w podziemnych jaskiniach, gdzie cisza pozwala mu zarówno na kontemplację, jak i na spanie. Onua kontroluje żywioł Ziemi. Dodatkowo, doskonale widzi w ciemności. Jego rozpoznawalnymi ruchami jest Grzmot i Trzęsienie Ziemi. Maska i bronie Onua nosi Maskę Ziemi. Dzierży Tektoniczny Młot jako główną broń, która może zostać podzielona na dwie Turbołopaty. Informacje o zestawie Onua, Władca Ziemi, został wydany w pierwszej połowie 2015 roku jako jeden z dużych zestawów, zawierający 109 części. Zestaw posiada złotą wersję maski Onuy i żółtozielonego Pająka Śmierci. Dzięki mechanizmowi, podczas kręcenia zębatką umieszczoną na jego plecach, Onua może poruszać obiema rękoma. Po naciśnięciu tyłu jego głowy, można zrzucić maskę z jego twarzy, podobnie z Pająkiem Śmierci, który może zostać umieszczony w miejscu maski. Młot Onuy może zostać zmieniony w dwie łopaty do kopania. Pojawienia Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Toa Kategoria:Władcy Kategoria:Ziemia